Wanted: Blood Whore
by SmashedPeach
Summary: Rose is forced to begin her life as a blood whore when she is kicked out of the academy. Christian blazes into the picture changing things for her. She is now Christian's personal blood slave. She has no choice. Trigger Warning. Adopted from RavenL0221.
1. New Life?

"This is IT Ms. Hathaway! You cannot keep going on reckless, unauthorized adventures like this!" yelled Kirova.

Pointing a perfectly manicured finger in Rose's direction.

"With all due respect Ms. Headmistress, Rose and Christian saved us," Lissa interjected.

"Shut up Lissa," I growled.

"Because of you, the last Dragomir princess was endangered, Mia and Christian. Mason was killed!" Kirova yelled.

How dare she blame me for Mason's death! I stood up."I did everything I could! Trying to ensure that everyone returned safely. Even after the Moroi planned a wild, unorthodox, guardian less adventure! I am not at fault!"

"Except you failed. You came back without one of your fellow novices. Instead of getting help you had to do it all on your own .Your attitude that got your friend killed. You, Rose Hathaway, are not fit to guard the last Dragomir princess, pack your things, you're leaving in the morning," Kirova decided.

I stared in horror as she sat down behind her desk to sign the sheet of my expulsion. No, what about our bond! They couldn't separate Lissa and I. Could they? I turned to Dimitri who kept his guardian mask in place.

I sighed, I had to do something! To say something! Was there anything I could do? Where would I go?

"Where are you going to send me? To mother's? Like she'd even notice I was there. Or my father's," I asked.

"Settle down Ms. Hathaway," Kirova ordered.

"Oh I know. You'll send me to Russia to be a blood whore. Right?" I spat.

"A blood whore fits you Ms. Hathaway seeing your past history. You will leave immediately!" I screamed.

A/N: Currently writing and changing different things... Second chapter up tomorrow


	2. My name is Rose Hathaway? Just Rose

Chapter 2: Rose Hathaway? Just Rose.

Wanted: Blood Whore

By: PeachesofDeath

A.N./: Obviously I am not the owner of the series. I just like playing with her characters. The title is "Wanted: Blood Whore" Meaning Rose is a blood whore, there will be sex scenes. Since I can't put more graphic scenes check Wattpad. If you are a child and are under the age of 18 please don't read this.

I just realized Russia was cold in the winter. I sat on the plane leaving my home, my family, and Lissa. I would no longer be a guardian. What was I going to do? Finally, I arrived in Russia and stepped off the plane. Walking toward baggage claim when I realized I have no bags, no clothes, no future. No one was waiting for me. I quickly ran outside the airport regretting my decision to wear a light jacket. Now it was even colder when you missed your bed. I ached for the academy's heated rooms, for Christian's food, and Dimitri's love. Unfortunately reminiscing wasn't going to get me any closer to living another day. If frostbite didn't kill me, hunger would. My stomach growled impatiently, it was dinner at the academy now. I mentally berated myself; the academy was no longer my home! I looked around me; this chunk of ice was my home now. I wandered for hours trying to think up a plan. My best option was to make enough for a train ticket and hide away somewhere. Kirov's words still rang in the back of my mind. I couldn't give up on Lissa. I will find a way to come back to her. Not now but soon. Right now I need to find out where to get some food. Before I left Dimitri mentioned a sister named Viktoria. Would they take me in? But how was I supposed to find Viktoria Belikov? Again my stomach growled. I won't be a blood whore! I will do something else, anything else.

After a week, I was defeated. No money, no food, and no conversations. I lay on the bench outside a local park. I felt the cold and every gust of wind blended together in one grey blob. Days past, then a week, and I realized if I didn't do something I'd die. The thought of dying before I could protect Lissa before I could protect anyone stirred something within me. I couldn't die here. The bonded we shared trickled into nothingness like a faint hum. The reality of the situation was simple. I couldn't depend on anyone to rescue me. No white knight was going to help me. I can't save anyone if I couldn't save myself. I'd be dead in a couple of days if I didn't do something. I was too weak to jump or run. My only option made my blood run cold, but the promise of a full belly would be worth it. I will only do it once. I felt a piece of myself shatter. Not realizing that I would change from Rose Hathaway to just Rose the Blood Whore. Slowly, I dragged myself off the bench. Regretting that I didn't take care of myself before I left the Academy my hair was a mess and had a week worth of B.O. How was I supposed to make money in this state? Finding a group of Moroi men was easy. The problem was how was I going to get their attention? I walked toward a liquor store, searching for a man. I pulled my shirt down and combed through my knotted, ratty hair. I walked in front of this group of Moroi men. Immediately upon spying me their leader stepped up.

"Looking for a bite?" he smugly asked. This man was so arrogant. No way would Rose Hathaway would let him drink from her. But I am not longer Rose Hathaway I am just Rose the blood whore I thought.

"Maybe? Or maybe you're looking for something in particular?", I asked slyly.

He smiled widely. Then motioned for me to follow him. The men behind him followed along.

"We'll give you four for each one of us, deal?" he said.

I nodded. I would do what I had to do to get a shower and a bowl of food. The leader sunk his fangs into my neck, dragging me under a film of consciousness. The endorphins took over, making me forget everything I'd endured so far. It felt so good. I could hardly control the whimper. I was begging to be set free. His touch was slimy, but I didn't care. It didn't matter that I let some sleazy men bite me. All I could think about was the euphoria that was sure to come.

A/N: This story is Christian/Rose. Slow burn because she needs to figure out her life before romance takes over. She needs to find herself again.


	3. Captive

Chapter 3: Bite Me

To Be A Blood Whore

By: PeachesofDeath

A.N.: College is hard and so was 2015. Happy New Year!

Bloodwhore: "An insulting term for a dhampir, male or female, who allows Moroi to drink their blood while having sex. It's also an unfair slur often applied to single dhampir mothers who choose to raise their children instead of becoming guardians."

I am cold.

I open my eyes. Where am I? My eyes snapped open, looking for a threat. It looked to be some time in the afternoon. There wasn't one; now feeling like an idiot I am no longer a guardian. I realized I was in behind a gas station. Why was I here? Suddenly I remembered everything: the men biting me, my hunger, and the fact that I was wearing a light jacket. I dragged myself forward trying to get help from in the snow getting closer to the huge, black dumpster to push myself up from the ground. I stood up now, shivering from the cold, I started to walk around the gas station eyeing the front. I desperately need to use the restroom and get some sort of food. Wait I need money! I start to frantically look for the money from the men. I only got twelve ruble. That's only eighteen cents in U.S. currency. I can get a snack. I quickly walk into to the gas station scrolling the aisle for something cheap to eat. I spotted a bag of chips it had weird Russian writing on the bag. Note to self, Rose: Learn Russian! I walked to the counter and put down the chips.

I asked, the woman, "Do you speak English? Can I use your restroom?"

Thankfully she responded, "Yes. Use restroom."

She stared at me with sad eyes. She handed me the key and I gleefully took it. Walking to the bathroom seemed to take forever; each step my clothing felt like 100 pounds. Once I unlocked the door I turn on the sink. Trying to take off my clothes to wash all the important places. I quickly got redressed and walked to give back the key. I got to the counter now scarfing my chips.

Between crunches I asked her, "Where is the nearest club or cheap hotel?" She answered, " The nearest club is 4 kilometers from here and the nearest hotel is 8."

Fuck it's too far to walk in the snow. What am I going to do? I will ask someone for a ride to the club.

I said, "Thank you." Walking out the door I immediately regret it. I still haven't fixed my clothing situation.

I walked toward a car with two Moroi men. Walking toward the men's car, I bent over, tapping the glass, to meet him at the window while he looked at me with an unemotional face.

I cheekily asked, "Do you speak English? Can you give me a ride to the club about four kilometers away from here?"

One of the men answered, "Yes we speak English. Sure we can bring you to the club for a discounted price. You are a Blood Whore, correct? Get in." He opened the car door and I immediately got in the car, excited for the heat, he started to drive. Placing both of my hands on my face trying to warm up from the cold.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you a whore or not?", he asked. I scrunched my face, nodded, and stared out the window. Once we finally got there he parked behind the club. A couple of minutes ticked by I sat in the seat waiting. I took off my jacket to give them easier access to my neck.

"How are you much to pay? I want to know before you bite me.",I questioned.

He stated, "We are going in to this club and since you look like you can't afford the entry free. We are going to do you a favor and get you in plus pay you ten rubles."

My eyes closed as their fangs pierced my neck.

Now dizzy from blood loss my head was spinning.

I walked inside the club the first thing I noticed was the music. The music pounded loudly inside the club, dark and heavy dance beats that caused the floor to vibrate beneath my feet. I wondered who I could I talk to about finding a job. So I made my way to the bar: waiting for ages until a bartender noticed me.

"Hey. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Vodka and coke. More Vodka than coke, please." I said while looking down.

I look up to see the glass placed in front of me. In front of me was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She had black wavy hair that tumbled down her shirt and big brown eyes, man I thought I was pretty, the club lights emphasized her dark skin and her plump lips.

I sipped at the glass and standing at the bar trying to find liquid courage.

I asked, "Hey, I am looking for a job is anything available?"

"Yeah. He is in the back office near the bathrooms. Tell Alexei, that I, Raisa, sent you about the job opening.", she said while smiling.

"Thanks, Raisa. My name is Rose.", I said.

I walked to the back of the club where I saw to huge bodyguards blocking the doorway.

I walked up to the men. I hope my new found courage won't fail me.

"Hi guys I want to see Alexei about working here. Can you let me see him or let him know that I am out here?" I yelled over the loud music.

One of the men looked down at me after hearing what I said and grunted in Russian into his walkie-talkie. After hearing a quick reply the man said, "Go inside. Don't waste time." …

I stepped into an office. A man sat down at a huge glass desk and brown leather chair. He was not tall but his features were striking but not noticeably handsome. He had powerful shoulders and fierce dark hair. His eyes were a shocking, bright green. There was something very slightly odd about him, but it was difficult to say what it was.

"Hello, you wanted to see me? My name is Alexei."

"Hi my name is Rose. I am looking for a job." I said anxiously. Damn, why are all the people in Russia so beautiful? I really hope I get this job to be able to get back on my feet and to Lissa.

"How old are you, Rose? What do you have in mind? Any job in particular?", He said.

"I am seventeen and I would like to be a bartender.", I replied.

"Take your jacket off and turn around. I think you would be better placed as a server. You definitely have the body for it but first you look like you need some sleep. I'll let you sleep and get some food in my bedroom. We can discuss payment later." , He decided.

Alexei hungrily eyed me in my thin long sleeved shirt. Behind is desk was a small, red door that leads to his bedroom. Stepping through the door then walking up a flight of stairs I finally realized how tired I was. This is the easiest job I have ever gotten!

Alexei said, "This is my bedroom no one will bother you here. I will give you a few days before you go work here as the new server. You look hungry. I have one of the girls bring some food and water."

"Thank you Alexei. I am so excited to be working here as a new server.", I said.

I sat in the chair waiting on a girl to bring food. Ten minutes passed. Finally someone came in she was carrying a tray and sat it down on the bed side table, "Be careful.", She warned. Then she quickly ran out the room. I wondered what she meant. Oh well. I'm just going to eat then go to bed. As I finished eating and laid down in Alexei's bed. As I closed eyes my mind wondered about what she meant.

Something was definitely wrong. The whole room was pitch black. So dark… I rolled slowly on my side trying to reach for something. Anything. Sighing in frustration, I slowly sat up, in Alexei's bed. My eyes hadn't yet adapted to the darkness. How long have I been out? Where is Alexei? I managed to crawl out of the bed and clumsily stumbling across the room. I stretched my arms out to locate a wall or a table.

"Motherfucker." I gasped as I ran into a large object. What the hell! Was that there yesterday right? I finally turned on the light. I walked toward the door and looked down at the knob. I stopped noticing the huge lock on the door. This was extreme. Panic started to creep up my chest. I stepped a couple feet back now close to the bed. Alexei is probably just trying to scare me. Or test me to see if I would cause trouble in his club. Think! Rose think! What are my options to get out of this room? Suddenly loud music started to play downstairs. Oh no! No one will hear me scream or help me get out. I spotted the beige corded phone from the bedside table. RING. RING. RING. This could be my way to leave.

I walked toward the phone and picked it up. "Roza…", said a mysterious voice, "Trying to run? Trying to leave? Why I just got you?" Alexei! Something was really wrong. This was definitely no twisted joke that he was playing on me. Whatever this is, this game, is dangerous. I would have two options: 1. Fight whoever came up here. 2. Try to hide. I have to hide! I looked around this small bedroom. Where can I hide? The closet. I quickly ran into the closet. Then I heard voices outside the door saying, " Rozaaaaaaaa! Are you still here waiting for me? If I have to find you, you won't like it!" I heard muffled footsteps approaching the closet. They grew louder and louder. "Roza, come on out sweetheart." His voice echoed in the room around me. " I'm not going to hurt you. Don't make me do this, Rose." His voice came out in a low gravel. "I'm going to get inside of you, in every possible way, Rose."

"It's okay I know you want me as much as I want you."

A/N: Cliff hanger! Next chapter **might** have triggers. If you want to read the full version go on WattPad. Link in Bio. As well as what Alexei and Raisa look like.


	4. Savior

Chapter 4: Savior

"It's okay I know you want me as much as I want you."

I held my breathe hoping that I could find something to fight with. I decided to step out of the closet at least I could kick him in the balls.

I stepped forward.

He smiled. He moved… then everything went black.

It took me a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting. My as eyelids fluttered open to find myself in a different room. It was nearly empty except for a shelf on the opposite wall that was covered with different items. I was pushed against the wall, but when I tried to move from the wall but pain dug into my wrists. I looked down to find that metal shackles were secured around my wrist and connected to the wall behind me. I pulled as hard as I could but all I achieved was hurting myself as the metal cut into my skin.

The door opened and Alexei walked in.

"Stop that. Where do you think you are going?"

Alexei said from the opposite wall in front of the shelf. His voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Let me go!" I demanded. I tried pulling at the chains again in a pointless effort to break free. I noticed that there was a plastic, white tarp under my feet.

"How did I get here? Are we still in the club?" I demanded.

"I knew you were going to do anything for this job. So I wanted to get to know you better. Hiding from me just made me angry. So I drugged you and I had one of my guards carried you." Alexei said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought I made that clear. I want you Rose." ,Alexei stated.

"Well I don't want you! Let me go! All I wanted was a job here." I said.

"You don't really have a choice. I will give you a job after we have some fun." Alexei said. He had moved closer towards the shelf, and I could see the sick smile plastered on his face.

He grabbed a scarf, whip, and gloves from the shelf and walked toward me.

"We are going to have so much fun but I don't want your blood on my floor." He said.

"Do not touch me! I need to leave!" I will only beg once. Please don't do this I will be your best employee. I will do whatever you want!" I yelled.

A twisted laugh escaped from his lips, his eyes shining as he looked at me, "God, you're so hot when you beg."

I tried to move away from his gloved hands. He tied the scarf around my mouth.

"HELP!" I tried to yell.

It only made his smile grow larger. His hand snaked up my thigh and reached the hem of my lacy panties. He pulled my underwear down my legs and off my body. He sniffed my panties and placed them in his pocket.

He whispered in my ear, "You don't have a choice now."

I squirmed as his finger brushed against my entrance and traveled up my dress under my bra.

He kept his hand lingering there as he used the other to unzip my dress. My fabric slid off of my body, leaving me bare except for my lacy red bra. He ripped my bra off my body took a step back to look at my naked body.

"You're beautiful I am going to love your employment, Rose. , He said ignoring the glare I sent him., my beautiful whore."

The door slammed open.

"Excuse me boss. There is an emergency.", said a bodyguard.

"UGH! Do you not see that I am busy? Since there is an emergency… my flower I will be back soon.", yelled Alexei.

A/N: I know I am horrid person. Cliff hangers suck.


End file.
